Of heavy sighing and feverd warlocks
by NerdGeekflower
Summary: how essential to his life was his magic? What happened if this sickness killed it all together? Was it even possible?The more he thought about it the more he didn't want to leave. Merlin/Arthur Gwen/Lancelot Sick!Merlin of course. a bit of fluff One-shoot


**A/N: ok so i'm writhing a one shot, Merthur established pairing after defeting some kind of sorcerer Merlin's magic has weakened severely for a period of time making him terribly sick! nothing too original but *shrugs* **

**Disclaimer: If i owned Merlin Uther would have died much **_**much **__**MUCH**_** sooner and gwen wouldn't get in the way of Merthur **

Arthur waited lying on his back starring at the canopy high above his head. Where was that insufferable -yet adorable- idiot? And more importantly where was Arthur's breakfast? Was Merlin really that lazy? Arthur let his mind wander to thinking his lover might be sleeping, Merlin looked especially cute and vulnerable when he was sleeping. Arthur smiled maybe he could wait for his breakfast after all.

Merlin awoke late again, he had been so tired ever since defeating that sorcerer, what was his name?Zeee...Zuko...or something? Xio, that was it. Ever since he had deated Xio last week he had been tired, and as a added bonus, his magic wasn't working properly. Merlin yawned loudly, his yawn although quickly turned into a deep wet harsh cough. Great, Merlin thought. Arthur got so protective whenever Merlin got sick, ever since their relationship had turned into... well a relationship. Merlin sighed before rising, he paused for a moment to let his vision clear. His head throbbed. This was going to be a long day.

When Merlin finally arrived at Arthur's chambers he announced his entrance by slamming open the door.

"Morning." Merlin said trying to sound happy despite his throat throbbing in protest. Arthur let a smile play across his lips siting up in bed to watch Merlin busy himself arranging the breakfast dishes, Merlin always had the breakfast dishes arranged in a certain way, he was almost obsessed with where the dishes went. Arthur thought it was just plain adorable. Merlin turned to face Arthur, and Arthur frowned, with an obviously forced smile "Breakfast is served you lord pratness" Merlin said. Merlin looked awful, he was pale and sweaty and was shaking slightly.

"Merlin." Merlin raised his eyes to meet Arthurs, "Come here love." Arthur patted the bed beside him, Merlin reluctantly sat down. Arthur clapped a hand to Merlin's brow and sighed, he was on fire.

"How, pray tell me, did you get passed Gauis this morning with that high a fever?"

"I didn't." Merlin looked up at Arthur, "He was out."

"Well your not working today."

"I'm fine"

"No, mister you are not" Arthur wagged a finger scoldingly at him "Leaving this bed."

"Bu-"

"That's an order."

"What if somebody found me here? What about your father?"

"The whole castle knows _Mer-_lin, including my father." Merlin sighed and lay back defeated.

"Fine" he said sleepily "But not because I want to...because I have...to...because you..." Merlin drifted into sleep before he finished his sentence. Arthur sighed fondly yet again, and tucked his lover into bed.

Merlin next woke to Gauis tending his fever.

"Gauis" he said softly to let him know he was awake.

"Merlin, it seems your problems with your magic are affecting your health."

"mmmm" Merlin mumbled sleepily.

"Just rest, it will take awhile but your magic will return and you will heal."

"mmmm...sleep" Merlin mumbled before snuggling further under his covers and falling asleep. Gauis smiled fondly at his ward before leaving him to his rest, he knew Arthur would be back from meeting with his father soon. Merlin would be fine there.

Arthur couldn't stand the thought that Merlin, Merlin _his _Merlin was lying sick in his chambers while he was discussing taxes with his father. _Taxes. _

"Arthur is there something on your mind?" Uther asked after a few moments of Arthur being slightly un-responsive.

"No...I mean yes...No...It's nothing." Arthur rambled.

"Where is your..._servant_? Merdouck? I think his name was."

"He is ill sire."

"Ahhh in that case you are dismissed"

"Really?"

"Yes I know how you care for him." Arthur turned to run valiantly back to his love. "Arthur." He turned back towards his father, there was a catch there was always a catch. "one thing I don't care how it happens but I do expect an heir from you." Arthur smiled. Him and Merlin had actually discussed this, they had even talked to Gwen about it, they had it all figured out. Gwen was a lady now since her brother had been nighted and she and sir Lancealot were, _involved, _she was a noblewomen now, Lancealot was even okay with it.

"Yes, father you have nothing to worry about." he turned and finally ran off to Merlin

When Arthur arrived at his chamber, he found Merlin curled up looking cute as ever, tucked into his bed. Siting on the table beside the bed, was a small bottle filled with a dark vile looking liquid with a note attached

_Arthur, _

_ Merlin must take this, -it will lower his fever-. You must wake_

_ him and have him take it. I couldn't get him up -I hardly ever_

_ can- but you probably could. Insure he takes it before 10 pm._

_ He won't want to take it. It's for his own good, you must make _

_ him._

_ ~Gauis _

Arthur sighed and looked to his clock, 9:50 already. Arthur walked over and shook Merlin gently, Merlin moaned softly and rolled over. Arthur ran his hand through his silky blonde locks

"Merlin. Goddamn Merlin." he sighed. His frown quirked into a smile he leaned in close and breathed down the neck of Merlin's shirt "Meeeerrrrrlin, Meeeeerrrrrlin. wakey- wakey you silly sorcerer." Merlin stirred and finally opened his eyes.

"Ar-thur." Merlin whined "what was that that forrrr?" Merlin turned his large hurt feverish puppy eyes on Arthur "I was sleepinggggg."

"Yes, yes I could see that." Arthur sighed and offered Merlin his hand. "You can go back to sleep once you take your medicine." Merlin looked at him with is head cocked to one side inquisitively.

"No." Merlin said in defiance before diving under the covers to hide.

"Merlin you'll feel better."

"Mmm fine" His voice was muffled through the blankets.

"No. You'er not. You my love are sick. Very sick. Now please Merlin take your medicine"

"Make me." Arthur sighed - Arthur felt as though he was doing a lot of that lately, sighing- he grabbed the bottle and dived under the blanket after Merlin. Merlin began to struggle but after a moment he stopped and slumped against Arthur out of pure exhaustion at the effort he had exerted over trying to fight.

"Hey. okay down there love?"

"Yeah. I guess so." Arthur bit his lip. He hated seeing Merlin in pain like this

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered softly.

"Yes?"

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Take your medicine first."

"But it will taste bad, and my throat hurts and it'll burn going down." Tears welled up in Merlin's eyes "Please" he whimpered burying his face against Arthur's chest. Arthur sighed -again- and held Merlin's shaking form. He felt Merlin's fever burn through his shirt bright and hot as ever. Arthur looked down at the bottle in his hand. He tipped it back into his mouth (Merlin was right it tasted awful) and took Merlin's face in his hands and kissed him letting the bitter tasteing in medicine slide down his lover's throat. "Arthur..." Merlin whimpered looking betrayed.

"Shhh, shhh sleep." Arthur crushed Merlin to his chest. holding him as Merlin fell asleep Arthur kissed Merlin on his forehead gently and frowned he was still quite warm. Arthur looked at his clock 10:03. Really? Arthur sighed. "I'm gonna go see Gauis okay Merlin?" Merlin rolled over and snuggled himself down into the covers. "I'll take that as a yes."

Arthur knocked at Gauis's door

"Arthur, come on in. May I help you?"

"Yeah...That medicine for Merlin..."

"Yes? He did take it right?"

"Yes but if he took it a few minuets...late?"

"Then the effect would be reversed and his fever would rise and...Arthur...did you..._Arthur, did you...__**Arthur**_." It never ceased to amaze Arthur how fast Gauis could go from Gauis to _scary_ Gauis, especially when it conceded his ward. "Where is he."

"My...r-r-r" Arthur stopped to clear his throat to cover his fear of _scary_ Gauis. "My room."

"What are you waiting for? OUT! NOW! MARCH!" Gauis grabbed his bag and marched Arthur out the door.

"He is far too hot." Gauis shoot a glare at Arthur before turning to Gwen - who had arrived with Lancealot and Gwaine earlier- "Water Gwen as cold as you can find, Gwaine find us a tub, Lance help Gwen with the water. Arthur we must get his cloths off."

"Ah Arthur can do that, he has experience" Arthur's already slightly red face deepened.

"Shut it. Go get the water good luck it's not alcohol so you might not be able to recognize it."

"You know what princess! I'll punch your pretty little face off!"

"Don't touch his...face it's his...only good...feature..," Merlin mumbled breathlessly.

"Merlin." Arthur reached out to him.

"Hi." Merlin breathed

"You're awake."

"Yeah." They were silent for a few moments. "Arthur."

"Yes love?" Arthur whispered.

"I thought you said the medicine would help." Merlin turned his big glassy feverish blue eyes to Arthur.

"Merlin." Merlin blinked. "We need to take your cloths off." Merlin shook his head and closed his eyes.

"No. please Arthur it's cold." Arthur looked down at his shivering manservant "Please?" Arthur asked.

"No." Merlin mumbled sleepily.

"You have to._ Please _Merlin."

"Noooo" Merlin moaned back diving under the covers again.

"Boy trouble Arthur?" Gwanie chided from where he was filling the tub. Arthur growled and divid after his lover. He pulled Merlin out gently and with a tenderness the knights had never seen removed Merlin's cloths and carried him to the tub.

"See Merlin that wasn't so bad." Arthur cued rolling up his selves to rub circles on Merlin's back. Merlin whimpered and nuzzled Arthur's hand. "Shh shh." Arthur hugged the shivering warlock to his chest. "There there now." Arthur turned to Gauis to ask him a question only to find Gwanie doing a silent impression of his comforting skills behind his back. "Out. Gwanie. Out."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Go train the recruits. Now. I'm going to take care of _my_ servant." Gwaine left in a huff. "Gauis we should take him out he's shaking like a leaf."

"Yes, yes." Merlin was removed from the tub and rapped in a thick blanket and placed on the bed. Lancealot and Gwen had left earlier. Merlin was just drifting off when Sir Leon burst noisily through the door jarring Merlin from his sleep.

"Sire your father must speak with you." Arthur turned to Gauis as if asking for permission. Gauis gave a slight nod,

"We must leave him to rest anyway." Arthur gave Merlin a quick kiss to the forehead before following the rest out. He stopped Gauis on his way to the throne room.

"What's wrong with him I've never seen him like this."

"His magic." Gauis hissed "He fought with a sorcerer last week and I think it may have sickened his Magic."

"What can you do?"

"I was looking for an answer, I am going back to it now."

"Good. Go." Gauis bowed and headed for his chamber. Arthur continued on to the throne room.

Arthur left the throne room cursing, his father was sending him north to investigate a group called the Saxons who were raiding and pillaging their villages in the north. He had spoken with his father after about leaving Merlin when he was so sick but his father had told him there wasn't any thing that he could do. He did give permission for Merlin to continue staying in Arthur's chambers. How nice of him. he left at dawn the next morning. Arthur packed his things- which was harder than expected Merlin really did have a hard job-. He looked to where Merlin was still curled in a ball on his bed snoring.

"Sickened magic huh?" Arthur mumbled to him self. It had him thinking how essential to his life was his magic? What happened if this sickness killed it all together? Was it even possible?The more he thought about it the more he didn't want to leave. he sighed deeply before slipping under the covers to sleep. Merlin unconsciously curled into his side shivering slightly. He was still burning. Arthur sighed for what must have been the 100th time today. It was going to be a long couple of days.

The Saxons turned out to be men who had lost everything in fires and raids and were just trying to get it back. It was simple enough for Arthur and his knights to talk them down and find places for them to stay to get back on their feet. To Arthur it was a royal waste of time. Merlin was lying sick and he was distributing grain to fire victims. It was also taking a ridiculously long time so he didn't know if Merlin was getting better or worse. It was maddening. It took a week and a half to hunt down all the Saxons and settle them. When he finally did get back to Camelot the first person he met on his way to Gauis was Gwen.

"Did you hear about Merlin milord?" Her words killed Arthur a tiny bit.

"No..." he said sounding suddenly defeated.

"Oh, well he's less sick now. But for a time we all thought he would die. I'm on my way to see him now. Join me?"

"I was on my way as well, so yes." _He almost died_. _Died. _ it echoed through Arthur's skull. _And you weren't there for him. You were gone when he needed you most _ said a nasty voice in Arthur's head. _You don't deserve him. _By this time they were at Arthur's chambers. Arthur heisted but in the end pushed the door open wide. Merlin was siting up in bed reading. A blanket had been draped across his shoulders. He still looked sick and fragile but he was alive. He looked up and smiled as Arthur entered the room.

"Arthur I-" his voice broke into a harsh cough and Arthur rushed to his side he waved him away. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Arthur smiled.

"I missed you."

"Hey thats what I was going to say."

"Oh and Merlin?"

"Hmmm."

"If you ever scare me like that again you are fired."

"From washing your underwear or from loving you?"

"Washing my underwear."

"Arthur."

"Yes?"

"I think I'm dying"

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you just don't want to wash my under wear."

"Maybe."

**A/N- okay so there i hope you liked it. it was to cure a writers block i had for my on going story Weakened but Strong. sorry to say to the people reading that it didn't work. sorry. so i think i have an obsession with Sick!Merlin so you can expect more of that from me and possibly some whump i just love torturing him. **

**Good or bad i love reviews **


End file.
